Hands to Yourself
by SakuraMota
Summary: Morty accepted the fact that he was in love with Eusine. He'd do anything for him, including taking him out for drinks to drown his sorrows over Suicune's capture by another trainer. But Eusine's drunken habit of getting too familiar might give Morty more than he anticipated.


_Hands to Yourself_

A Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver One-Shot

(SacredShipping [Morty x Eusine])

By: SakuraMota

"Cerulean City. Urgent. Please come."

Morty reread Eusine's text and sighed as he leaned against his seat on the Magnet Train. He had no doubt this summons was related to his friend's favorite topic, Suicune. The man truly was rabid for the Pokémon. In their childhood, they'd both aspired to capture Legends: Eusine for Suicune, and Morty for Ho-oh. Unlike his friend, however, he had long since given up on this dream.

Eusine's family was very wealthy, and they often vacationed in Ecruteak during the summer. Eusine's grandfather was an old friend of one of the Bell Tower elders, and he often brought his grandchildren, Eusine and his older sister, with them on his visits. It was on one of these visits that he and Morty met. He'd been taking a stroll on Bellchime Trail when he encountered the boy, no older than himself at eight years old. They instantly connected with their mutual love of Pokémon lore, in particular the lore surrounding the two towers that resided in Ecruteak and the legends surrounding them. Eusine never judged Morty for his quirks, such as his uncommon ability to sense ghosts, Morty in-turn did not fault Eusine for his intense personality and fanaticism, and they both shared a love of Ghost type Pokémon. Being friends with Eusine, in the beginning, was very easy.

Morty leaned his forehead against the cool glass window, closing his eyes as the train zipped past trees at a dizzying speed. When they'd first met, chasing dreams like Legendary Pokémon wasn't so strange, and back then, it even seemed plausible. But now that the two of them had entered their twenties, they could no longer afford to chase Legends. Eusine in particular had become fanatical to the point of obsession, incapable of accepting that his childhood dream could not become a reality. For a long time, Morty had appreciated this enthusiasm, and he would often listen with rapt attention as Eusine recounted his latest research.

If he was completely honest with himself, Morty just enjoyed listening to Eusine's voice.

His cheeks pinkened at the internal admission, and he sighed, dismissing it He couldn't deny the fact that he loved the man. He had discovered this attraction in their early teens and thus had known this to be true for years. But...strong though their bond was, it was still a bond of friendship. Eusine gave absolutely no indication that he reciprocated Morty's feelings. Hell, he'd even had a few girlfriends in their teenhood. Couple that with Morty's uncertainty that his traditional town would accept that their Gym Leader was gay...He sighed again. No. There was nothing for it.

The train lurched slightly, indicating its deceleration, and Morty gathered his messenger bag in preparation for his arrival in Kanto. Once he disembarked in Saffron, all that remained was the short journey north to Cerulean. He'd be there around dusk, judging by the time. Hopefully Eusine wouldn't be too difficult to track down afterward.

* * *

The sun was well on its way into the horizon when he arrived at the south gate of Cerulean City, the street lamps already alight as the sky darkened into shades of night purple. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a Pokéball, from which he released his Gengar, who wheeled about in the air for a moment before turning attentively to his master.

"See if you can track down our friend Eusine for me, all right?" Morty asked the ghost with an encouraging smile.

The Pokémon nodded his understanding and then vanished. He'd been gone for little more than a minute when he reappeared in the air above Morty.

"Well, that certainly was fast," Morty said. "He's nearby, then?"

Gengar nodded and motioned for his Trainer to follow. They passed by the bike shop, headed up the main road of town that lead to the Pokémon Center. Once they'd reached the end of this road, they turned left in the direction of a small park. As they entered the clearing for a large fountain, Morty spotted him and sighed, a hand on his hip in dismay.

Eusine sat perched on the lip of the fountain, hugging his knees as he squatted facing the water, his white cape bunched beneath him. Everything about his demeanor indicated he was in an all-out sulk.

Shaking his head, Morty approached the man, his Gengar turning gleeful circles above his head, apparently pleased with his part in finding the caped man. Morty thanked the monster and returned him, pocketing his ball before turning back to the fountain. "All right, Eusine, I'm here," he said. "What's so urgent that I had to come all the way to Kanto?"

The man sniffled loudly and then slowly turned to Morty. His face was wet with tears, snot trailing from his nose, and for a moment, Morty was unsure if this was genuine or Eusine's usual dramatic flair. He soon got his answer, as Eusine leapt at him, arms extended, and grappled the Gym Leader while dramatically sobbing, "Oh, Morty!" He gripped the confused man in hysterics, continuing, "Ten years of my life, Morty! Ten years, all for it to end like this!"

"H-Hang on, Eusine, calm down," Morty said, trying feebly to get a grip on the man's shoulders despite his flailing. He finally managed it and held Eusine at arm's length. "Now, what happened?"

"Suicune," Eusine sniffled wistfully (Morty rolled his eyes), "it's finally been captured."

Morty's eyes widened. "Wait, what? By who?"

"'By whom,' Morty; grammar is important."

"Eusine…" Morty sighed testily.

"That girl, the one with the pigtails and the ridiculous hat," he sniffed.

Morty paused for a moment, recalling the description. "Oh, Lyra?"

Eusine nodded, wiping his nose on a corner of his cape. "It happened this morning. I'd tracked Suicune down to Cerulean Cape, but in the end, I was too late…" He paused for a moment before glomping Morty with another theatrical sob. "And now a decade's worth of research and work is over!"

Morty awkwardly patted the man's back, aware of the odd glances a passing couple was giving them. "It...It'll be all right, Eusine. Lyra's a good Trainer, after all."

"That's just it," Eusine said, pulling away suddenly and gripping Morty's shoulders. "She's an excellent Trainer! Her battle with Suicune was nothing short of poetry!" He sobbed again and forced himself once more upon Morty. "But all my hard work...All my ambition...Only to still not be good enough in the end…"

Morty's eyebrows raised, and he patted Eusine's back a few times more. Against his better judgment, he allowed himself the pleasure of leaning his head against Eusine's in comfort. They stood there together for a while, Morty's heart pounding fiercely in his rib cage.

"Morty?" Eusine whispered.

"Nn?"

"...Let's go get drunk."

Morty's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why?"

"I want to forget this whole ordeal," Eusine sighed, standing straight again and gripping Morty's shoulders. "And the only way I can do that is to drown my sorrows in alcohol until I fall unconscious."

Morty sighed. "Fine, but only if you keep your hands to yourself."

"Whatever do you mean?" Eusine asked, frowning.

Morty exhaled again as he turned for the exit, his cheeks flushing as he added, "You're the handsiest drunk I've ever met. Get a few beers in you, and you start groping the hell out of me."

"I don't recall that at all," Eusine said as he followed, his face genuinely puzzled.

"That's because you're usually blind-drunk by that point."

"All right, all right," Eusine said, "I swear, hands on my drink, the whole night."

* * *

Morty sighed irritably as Eusine snuggled into his shoulder, one arm draped lazily across his back and over his opposite shoulder. Several beer mugs flanked the man at their table in the back corner booth of the bar, his cheeks fully flushed from the consumption of their previous contents.

"And so then _I_ told them they could give the whole estate to Estelle if they didn't trust me with it," Eusine continued, slurring several of his words. "So they did! My sister now runs the whole family business. I've had to resort to my hobby of playing the stock market to fund my research!"

"If it's how you earn your living, isn't it your job, not a hobby?" Morty said, swirling his half-empty beer, the only one he'd had in the past hour; he knew better than to get completely intoxicated around Eusine's wandering hands.

Eusine took another long gulp of his beer, draining the mug, and then exhaled in satisfaction. "No no, see, chasing Suicune was my job, Morty."

Morty sighed. "Right, I forgot."

"Come on, Morty, keep up," said Eusine, pulling him closer and laying his now-drink-free hand on Morty's pectoral, which he promptly squeezed, causing Morty to yelp and shove him. Eusine hiccupped and eyed his empty glass wistfully. " _Mortyyyy_ , can you get me another?"

"I think you've had enough," Morty said, indicating the four other mugs on the table.

"Nonsenssse, lighten up," Eusine slurred. He pulled Morty close again, his free hand draping into Morty's lap, where he very deliberately cupped Morty's genitals.

Morty, who'd been in the middle of drinking, panicked, snorting beer up his nose, and he coughed and sputtered for air.

"You all right?" Eusine asked, still maintaining his gentle grasp on Morty's crotch.

Morty very delicately extricated Eusine's hand and placed it on the table, his face burning and his heart thrumming. "If you're going to come onto me, you could at least be subtle about it," he said, trying his best to turn the situation into a jape.

Eusine paused, considering the thought, his eyelids heavy. "...Where's the fun in that?"

"Eh?"

Eusine used a finger to tip Morty's chin upward, and he leaned in, whispering, "I'm a very direct man, Morty...I don't do subtlety…"

Morty felt Eusine's beer-sweet, warm breath on his face, and he gulped. He was very close. Dangerously close. A closeness Morty had dreamed about many times. He shuddered in arousal, already flustered from the direct contact just moments before. Was...Was this the sign he'd been hoping for? Some proof that Eusine reciprocated? Trembling, he inched closer, his lips so close to Eusine's that he could feel their warmth radiating toward his.

A clink of glass at the bar brought him back to reality. He glanced in the direction of the sound, suddenly hyper aware of all the other people in the room. No one was paying attention to their dark corner of the bar, but someone was bound to notice them soon. Fighting the urge to give in to his desires, Morty shoved Eusine away, adding a very nervous, "Y-You're drunk."

Eusine recovered from the shove and sighed. "I suppose you're right." He stood and reached in his pocket for his wallet. "I'll total us out then, yeah?" He strode off to the bar, his stance oddly sobered from moments before.

Morty took several steadying breaths, his hand on his forehead. That was way more than he'd expected. Just how drunk was Eusine, anyway? He glanced at the dark blond man as he exchanged currency with the barman. If he wasn't careful, he might give in entirely to his drunk friend's seductions. That, of course, would be momentarily exhilarating, but once that moment was over...If Eusine remembered when he sobered in the morning...Morty shifted uncomfortably, willing his erection to soften, and sighed. Besides, taking advantage of his friend's drunken weakness didn't sit well with him.

Eusine approached the table again as Morty stood. "Right then," he said, hiccupping. "Let's go find a hotel."

His chest seized, and Morty gripped the table for support, blushing full scarlet. "Wh...What?"

"We can't sleep in the bar, Morty," Eusine said, raising an eyebrow.

"R-Right…" Morty said, relieved.

* * *

The door clicked as the keycard tumbled the lock, and Morty, supporting a stumbling Eusine on his shoulders, lead the man into the dark hotel room. He crossed to the bed set against the right wall of the room and placed the drunk man on the edge of it, and then he returned to the door to close it and turned on the lights. Eusine groaned and covered his eyes as the lights flicked on, and he turned to Morty who was placing a plastic shopping bag on the coffee table in the small living area on the left side of the room.

"Right, I bought some things for the hangover you'll undoubtedly face in the morning," Morty said, emptying the bag's contents onto the table one by one.

"Is that why you made me wait outside that convenience store on the way here?" Eusine said, wobbling a bit as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"That would be the reason, yes," Morty sighed. "I'm going back downstairs to check into my own room now."

"What? _Noooo_ ," Eusine moaned, standing abruptly. The effort was too much for his drowned senses, however, because he stumbled forward, saved from the tumble by Morty's swift rescue.

"There's no way in hell I'm staying here with you when you're like this," he said, "and the trains in Saffron will have stopped running for the night by the time I get back there."

"It's a waste of money to get a second room," Eusine argued, shaking his head. "Just sleep here with me."

" _No_ ," Morty said, leering at him.

"Come _onnn_ ," Eusine whined. "It'll be just like when we had sleepovers as kids."

"Somehow I doubt that," Morty said, blushing irritably.

Eusine pulled Morty into an embrace, leaning his head on the man's shoulder. He stood there for a long moment before whispering, "Please...Please stay."

Morty's chest tightened, his guard softened by the tender request. Sighing, he patted Eusine's back in a small gesture of affection. "...Fine. I'll sleep on the couch."

Eusine pulled him closer, burying his face in Morty's neck. They stood together in silence, Morty allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of the other man's body against his own. Eusine stood straight and stared into the Gym Leader's eyes, his own heavy and serious. Parting his lips, he spoke.

"...I have to pee…"

Morty snorted in spite of himself. "I'd imagine so, given all the liquid you've inhaled," he chuckled.

"Don't...Don't leave, okay?" Eusine insisted, pointing at him as he wobbled toward the bathroom door in the back corner of the room.

"I won't, I promise," Morty said with a dismissive wave, dropping his bag on the couch and then seating himself on the edge of the bed.

Still eyeing the man, Eusine disappeared into the restroom and shut the door.

Morty stared at his lap, his heart throbbing loudly in his ears. What...What the hell was he doing? Why could he not resist Eusine when he appealed to him so earnestly? Of course, this was a pointless question; he already knew the answer. Sighing, he removed his scarf, supposing he might as well get comfortable.

"That's better," Eusine mumbled as he exited the bathroom a moment later.

"I'll bet—" Morty froze as he glanced up at him.

Eusine frowned. "Nn? Something the matter?"

"Eusine...where the hell are your pants?"

Eusine looked down at himself, now stripped to his lilac silk boxers and his ruffled white shirt, a few of the top buttons undone, exposing his chest. He shrugged. "I learned the hard way once that it isn't wise to take a drunk-piss with your pants on, Morty."

"That's...not the point at all," Morty said, his face scarlet. Eusine was making it incredibly difficult for him to maintain his composure.

"I don't see what the problem is," Eusine said with a shrug, crossing the room. "We're both men; it's not a big deal."

Morty fidgeted and looked away as the man approached. "You could have at least warned me you were going to strip." He turned back and gasped; Eusine was leaning over him, his face inches from his.

"And miss this look on your face?" he said, inching closer. "Where's the fun in that?"

Morty leaned away, falling backward onto the bed but catching himself on his elbows. He moved back on the mattress, Eusine still approaching. "St...Stop it."

Eusine climbed on the bed and mounted Morty's legs, using his arms and knees to prop his body over him. He lifted Morty's chin toward him. "Is that really what you want?" he asked in a husky voice.

Morty shuddered, his heart booming in his chest. He swallowed, his throat too dry to respond, his voice cracking when he attempted.

Smiling seductively, Eusine leaned in and nibbled at the side of Morty's exposed neck, causing the blond to gasp involuntarily. He trailed his tongue downward, pleased at the lack of resistance from Morty, and as he settled into gnawing gently at his shoulder, he heard Morty let out several small, appreciative moans. Eusine lowered his body on top of Morty's, and Morty turned his head aside to offer more of his neck in supplication.

What was happening? Was this just drunken avarice? Or was there more at play? For a moment, Morty did not honestly care. Eusine trailed kisses and bites down his shoulder, his tongue dancing across Morty's bare skin as he pulled aside his prey's collar for more area to consume. Morty moaned in reciprocation to each advance, gripping the lapel of Eusine's shirt. His need intensified, and he felt himself poke Eusine in the abdomen. Reflexively, he pulled back, but to his surprise, Eusine pushed his body into his, his own ardor unmistakably stabbing Morty's hip. A loud, pleased groan escaped Morty's lips, and he wrapped his arms around Eusine's neck, gripping his head, and the dark blond turned his attention to the Gym Leader's earlobe.

Morty wanted this. Every single moment of repression in his life, every single second of time he had rejected his feelings, every single night he had lied in bed aching for release, erupted inside him, increasing his desire beyond his control. He could have him. Every inch of Eusine's body could be his to explore, to savor. He moaned appreciatively as Eusine's hand trailed underneath his shirt and up to his chest, and he yelped and clung tighter as Eusine's fingers began to fondle his nipple. He closed his eyes, lost in pleasure as Eusine played with him, reciprocating Morty's every touch with throaty moans of his own. Morty weaved his fingers in Eusine's slicked back hair, gasping and groaning as Eusine playfully nibbled at his ear, his hand still working beneath Morty's shirt.

"Eusine…" Morty moaned, pulling him in a vain attempt to bring him even closer despite his body already pinning him to the bed. The weight of the man's body against his was its own form of ecstasy.

Eusine hiccuped loudly in his ear. "Ah, sorry, still a bit drunk, it seems," he apologized before resuming his biting.

Morty's eyes shot open, and he stared up at the ceiling, his face panicked. This...This was wrong. He held onto Eusine as he continued, but Morty's body stiffened, a knot bubbling in his stomach. This wasn't genuine. For all he knew, Eusine wasn't even conscious of what he was doing. No...This wasn't how he'd imagined their first time at all. Of the many scenarios he'd fantasized, in every single one of them, Eusine was loving, tender, and fully aware of his actions. Drunken advances meant nothing. Eusine may not even care _who_ he was pouncing, just so long as it was another warm body. Indignation boiled in Morty's gut.

Eusine noticed the shift in his partner's body tension, and he sat up a bit. "Something the matter?"

Mouth tensing, Morty swung his fist and struck Eusine hard in the face, sending him reeling backward. Using this momentum, he shoved the man off him and scrambled off the bed, his knees shaking with adrenaline.

"Morty, what the hell?!" Eusine shouted, clutching his swelling cheek as he kneeled on the bed.

"You're an asshole, that's what!" Morty fired back. "If all you wanted was a drunken hookup, you should've found someone else!"

Eusine stared at him, stunned. "Morty...that...that's not…"

"The hell it isn't!" Morty snapped, grabbing his scarf from the floor and flinging it around his neck. "You've never once showed any interest in me while sober, so why should I think for even a _second_ that any of this is genuine?" He grabbed his messenger bag, swinging it angrily across his torso. "I swear, I am so furious with you right now, I can't…"

"Morty, please—"

" _No!_ " Morty roared, wheeling on his heels to face him, his eyes watering. "I came here as your _friend_ , and I took you out despite my reservations because I wanted to cheer you up. And then you…" He groaned, a tear streaming down his cheek, and he wiped furiously at it, denying its right to exist. "Do you even _know_ how I feel about you? How I'd give anything— _anything_ —for _any_ of this to be real?"

"Morty, please, listen—"

"No, _you_ listen!" he shouted, his voice cracking as more tears spilled down his face. "Because this'll probably be the last damn thing I say to you!" He took a deep, steadying breath. "Eusine...I've been in love with you for _years_. Year after year, I've dreamed about telling you the truth, but I've always been terrified it would end our friendship. When you started dating, I watched as you treated girls with the affection that I desperately craved. And I stood by you as each on of them dumped you because you were more obsessed with your research than you were with them. I _hated_ every single one of them. Not because they did anything wrong, but because they got to have a part of you I knew I'd _never_ have. After all that...After all that, I couldn't...I couldn't resist this…" He slumped his shoulders for a moment, sobbing into his hands, defeated, before straightening again and looking directly at Eusine. "But I don't want your drunken affection."

"Morty…"

"I'm just mad that I let it get this far," he said, turning to the door.

" _Morty_ …"

He gripped the handle. "Just...forget it, Eusine."

" _Morty!_ "

" _What?!_ " he spat, not facing him.

Eusine squirmed a bit, looking away before taking a pensive breath. "...I can hold my alcohol much better than I've led you to believe."

Morty froze, his hand still on the door handle. He turned slowly to face Eusine, who avoided his glower by staring at the opposite wall. "... _What_."

"Actually, if you want me to get technical, I've really only had one proper beer all evening," Eusine continued, rubbing the back of his neck. "After you bought me the first, I asked the barkeep to switch the rest of mine to non-alcoholic beer so I wouldn't go overboard…"

Morty gaped at him, jaw slackened, still gripping the door handle.

"I actually _can_ hold my alcohol fairly well, though," he said, folding his legs to sit more properly on the bed. "At the very least, I'm conscious of anything I've ever done while intoxicated...well, most of the time, anyway."

Morty opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out. His brain felt fried. "So...all those times you've gotten handsy with me were…"

"Intentional," Eusine nodded. "Well...okay, no, that's a lie. The very _first_ time was unintentional; I was actually really drunk for once and kind of let my own feelings carry me away. I only vaguely remember that night...When you complained afterward, I figured the only way you'd let me get away with it was if you thought it was accidental, so...I may have over-embellished for personal indulgence."

Morty blinked at him, brain still processing. He pointed at Eusine. "So you're...not drunk right now."

Eusine shook his head. "No no, it takes more than one beer to tip my scales, so to speak."

"Uh-huh," Morty said, nodding slowly. He paused a moment before adding, "So...all of that just now was…"

Eusine blushed and glanced at his lap for a second before looking back at him. "Deliberate, yes. I wasn't holding anything back."

Morty finally released the door handle, staring at Eusine with a blank, frozen expression. "... _Eusine, what the fuck?!_ "

"Ah, you're angry, of course," he said, scratching his cheek. "I can see why you would be."

" _You think?_ " Morty spat. "What in the hell were you trying to accomplish?"

Eusine sighed, still much too casual about the situation for Morty's liking. "I don't know...I was really upset after this morning, so I thought...maybe I could bring you here and...finally get something started, to turn the day around."

" _By making me think you were fucking drunk-raping me?_ "

"See, when you word it like that, I can see my mistake," Eusine agreed, eyeing the mattress. "I got a bit overzealous, I admit that." He frowned. "None of my advances were working, so I thought if I removed your worries about my intent…" He sighed. "But after it started, I got a bit carried away." He smiled a bit. "To be completely honest, hearing you reciprocate had a more powerful effect on me than I anticipated...but I ended up making you uncomfortable, and for that, I do apologize." He looked up at Morty. "That wasn't my intention at all."

Morty swallowed, confusion replacing the anger on his face. "But...if you felt the same way, why didn't you just _say so?_ "

"Because," Eusine said, climbing off the bed and closing the gap between them, "it was much more important for you to say it first."

Morty's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"My family has known about my bisexuality for a few years now," Eusine said frankly, standing opposite Morty. "They accepted it without much question when I came out to them." He stared the other man directly in the eye. "Morty, how many people know that you're gay?"

Morty's jaw fell, his eyes widening. Eusine's intense gaze made him uncomfortable, so he looked at the floor. In a much quieter voice, he admitted, "No one knows."

"As I suspected," Eusine said with a nod. "Because you're, naturally, afraid of how, they'll react, right?"

Morty continued to stare at the floor but nodded.

Eusine sighed. Smiling slightly, he lifted a finger to Morty's chin and tipped his face upward. " _That_ is why I haven't said anything. I knew that pursuing a relationship with you would more than likely mean we'd have to keep it a secret, at least for a little while until you grew more comfortable about opening up." He smiled more tenderly. "I wanted to at least give you the release of confessing first." He sighed. "Though I never wanted you to yell it at me. That was an unfortunate turn of events."

Morty's hands gripped Eusine's face suddenly, and he pulled the man toward him and smashed his lips into his. Startled, Eusine's eyes remained open for a few seconds before closing slowly, surrendering to the advance. They kissed over and over, Eusine wrapping his arms around Morty's waist and pulling him closer. As Morty let his arms encircle Eusine's neck, their kiss intensified, Eusine happily accepting his tongue's entreaty. They stood there together, releasing their passion at one another, any trace of their former argument completely buried in the rush of newfound affection. Eusine guided Morty backward and pressed him to the door, his tongue deep in his mouth as Morty moaned contentedly. Releasing his lips, Eusine returned his attention to Morty's neck, who loudly voiced his pleasure in response. He gripped his head as Eusine peppered his neck, moaning appreciatively as he pressed his body against his, both of their erections unmistakeable.

"Unfortunately," Eusine whispered in his ear, "I didn't have the foresight to buy any supplies, so I'm afraid any attempt to fully indulge would be rather uncomfortable for both of us, regardless of who was receiving." He leaned back and took Morty's hand in his. "However, we aren't limited to just that, of course." He raised both of their hands and traced his tongue from the base of Morty's forefinger to the tip, eyeing him the entire time. "If you're interested, of course. I don't want to pressure you after what happened earlier."

Morty stared at him for a moment before squeezing his hand with a warm smile. He walked back toward the bed, pulling Eusine along by the hand, and then he turned and pulled him into another liplock. They kissed deeply again, Morty guiding Eusine so his back faced the bed. Once he'd fully managed this, he pulled away and gave Eusine a forceful shove, his expression deadpan. Eusine, completely caught off guard, toppled backward with a yelp. He looked down as Morty crawled on top of him, straddling his legs as he made his way upward, a sinister smirk on his face. Eusine gulped, both excited and terrified.

Morty suspended himself over Eusine's body, chuckling lightly. He leaned in, resting his forehead against his. Hooking his thumb into Eusine's waistband, he whispered in a sultry tone, "I believe I owe you some payback."


End file.
